Prosthetic heart valves are used to replace damaged or diseased heart valves. In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary valves. Prosthetic heart valves can be used to replace any of these naturally occurring valves.
Where replacement of a heart valve is indicated, the dysfunctional valve is typically cut out and replaced with either a mechanical valve or a tissue valve. Tissue valves are often preferred over mechanical valves because they typically do not require long-term treatment with anticoagulants. The most common tissue valves are constructed with whole porcine (pig) valves, or with separate leaflets cut from bovine (cow) pericardium. Although so-called stentless valves, comprising a section of porcine aorta along with the valve, are available, the most widely used valves include some form of stent or synthetic leaflet support. Typically, a wireform having alternating arcuate cusps and upstanding commissures supports the leaflets within the valve, in combination with an annular stent and a sewing ring. The alternating cusps and commissures mimic the natural contour of leaflet attachment.
A conventional heart valve replacement surgery involves accessing the heart in the patient's thoracic cavity through a longitudinal incision in the chest. For example, a median sternotomy requires cutting through the sternum and forcing the two opposing halves of the rib cage to be spread apart, allowing access to the thoracic cavity and heart within. The patient is then placed on cardiopulmonary bypass which involves stopping the heart to permit access to the internal chambers. Such open heart surgery is particularly invasive and involves a lengthy and difficult recovery period.
Recently, a great amount of research has been done to reduce the trauma and risk associated with conventional open heart valve replacement surgery. In particular, the field of minimally invasive surgery (MIS) has exploded since the early to mid-1990's, with devices now being available to enable valve replacements without opening the chest cavity. MIS heart valve replacement surgery still typically requires bypass, but the excision of the native valve and implantation of the prosthetic valve are accomplished via elongated tubes (catheters or cannulas), with the help of endoscopes and other such visualization techniques. Some examples of recent MIS heart valves are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,552 to Anderson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,570 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,959 to Robertson, et al., PCT Publication No. 00/047139 to Garrison, et al., and PCT Publication No. WO 99/334142 to Vesely.
The typical MIS valve of the prior art includes a directly radially expanding stent that is initially compressed for delivery through a cannula, and is then expanded at the site of implantation after removing the constraint of the cannula. The expansion is accomplished using an internal balloon catheter around which the stent is compressed.
Despite various delivery systems for conventional MIS valves, there remains a need for a delivery system that more reliably controls the expansion of new MIS valves.